1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a breath detection device, a mobile terminal, and a time display device.
2. Related Art
A device is known into which breath of a person is blown, and thereby ON/OFF of a switch is operated (for example, JP-A-8-234787).
A voice recognition device which is disclosed in JP-A-8-234787 includes a sensor which detects pressure of breath and a voice recognition unit. The voice recognition unit is configured to operate if breath is blown into the voice recognition device and the sensor detects pressure of the breath.
However, there is a problem in which, in a case in which the voice recognition device that is described in JP-A-8-234787 is used, for example, outside or the like, the sensor detects wind pressure and thereby the voice recognition unit unintentionally operates. In this case, there is a possibility that power consumption due to an unintentional operation of the voice recognition unit may increase, a malfunction caused by recognizing a peripheral voice or the like may occur.